Hinging arrangements are known, for instance for hingedly attaching a front end portion of a suspension arm to a bearing bracket which is attached to a vehicle chassis. The known hinging arrangements have a cylindrical metal bushing which is clamped between the side plates of the bearing bracket. Surrounding the metal bushing is arranged a cylindrical rubber bushing which engages the inner side of the attachment eye and allows a rotational movement of the suspension arm around the hinging pin.